This invention relates to dehumidification systems and more particularly to a central dehumidification system which is in tandem with a central air conditioner system and operative in conjunction with a hot air furnace duct system.
Heretofore, dehumidification of different rooms in a building has been carried out by use of single dehumidifier units placed in the area to be dehumidified. This requires more than one unit for controlling an entire building. Systems have also been used with heater duct systems in conjunction with a central air conditioner. Various types of such systems have been set forth in the prior art in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,385,349; 3,758,368; 3,927,712; 3,989,097; and 4,271,898. These systems are costly to operate because they include electric heaters that operate in conjunction with the central air conditioner. With an emphasis on saving energy, there is a desire for systems that can save energy.